Cora's Goodbye
by LycoX
Summary: With things finally calm in Beacon Hills, Cora decides to leave for awhile.


**Cora's Goodbye**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here! Takes place several days after 'Hypocritical' and 3A. Been meaning to do this one awhile now but hadn't gotten a chance to do so until now! Also, please be sure to vote in my latest poll! Which features a Malia/Stiles idea from 'Wolfish Possibilities'.**

* * *

 **Air Port In LA**

To say that Scott McCall was a little on the sad side of things at the moment would be an understatement. As Cora Hale, Derek Hale's little sister and someone the new Alpha had come to find himself unexpectedly liking and caring a great deal for, had chosen to leave Beacon Hills with her brother and Uncle. Granted, he wasn't too upset over Peter's leaving and wouldn't have minded the man staying gone for a long time. Cora had shown up at his house the evening before to tell him that her brother and Uncle were planning on leaving to track down something and wanted her to go with them to South America where she would be safe until what they were doing was over with. The fact she hadn't put up too much of a fight over it bothered the new Alpha but he could understand her reasons for wanting to leave for awhile. As being back in Beacon Hills hadn't necessarily been the easiest thing for her. Even with their unexpected friendship they had developed thanks to their bonding over time while trying to get drunk and even sleeping together several times. Hell, when she had been ill thanks to the Darach, Scott had been scared out of his mind for his friend's life. Honestly even praying for the first time in awhile for her to make it through okay and feeling a great amount of relief when he later learned she was thanks to Derek somehow giving up his Alpha status to save her.

Scott and Cora had chosen to have one last night together since neither knew how long it would be until she came back. And the young Hale had definitely enjoyed the new perk Scott had gained when it came to his size courtesy of becoming an Alpha. Making both glad his mom, Derek, or anyone else they knew pretty well weren't anywhere near by thanks to how loud she was being while they were having sex. For Cora in all this, it was a bittersweet feeling for that she was leaving while also feeling some relief. Relief because she was leaving all the ghosts that Beacon Hills had in it where her family was concerned, not to mention the reminders of what she'd been through since coming back. And bittersweet because she was leaving those she had gotten to meet in Derek's life, especially Scott, behind. The new True Alpha was someone she had come to really like and care a great deal for, considering him to be something of a kindrid spirit nicely enough. Her feelings for the boy who'd been unwillingly made into a Werewolf and forced to deal with a lot of shit since then had certainly grown in a short amount of time and it kind of scared her as she had never felt this way for any other boy. Cora had cried in his arms after they had had sex, or rather, made love since it felt more like that then anything else there towards the end. Cried because the idea of leaving him behind had hurt her heart so much and she loved and hated him at the same time for being such an understanding guy about it all.

In another life where certain things had never happened, Cora had the feeling that the two of them would have found one another much sooner and found a great deal of happiness with one another. And what she didn't know is that this sort of thinking was something Scott himself was thinking of as well. As he had truly grown to care a great deal for her and mildly disliked himself for his hang ups about Allison. But a part of him hoped that someday in the future, he and Cora could be together with nothing in the way. And while he wanted her to stay more then anything, the new Alpha knew that she needed to leave. If only for her own peace of mind for the time being. Hell, if he could, he'd leave with her for awhile if it was possible. Which had been something the two had actually talked about while holding her close to him after they had made love. And currently, the two could be seen hugging one another tightly at the airport. Thankful that Peter was already on the plane and not having to have to hear his comments on it all. Derek was even politely giving them some space despite the mild glower on his face over the two's closeness.

"Gonna miss you..." Murmured Cora into Scott's neck, breathing in his scent one last time.

"Same here, Cora… Same here." He told her just as softly with his face buried in her neck and doing as she was doing to him.

Pulling back a little so she could stare him into the eyes while nibbling on her lower lip, something Scott found pretty sexy. "Be safe, my Alpha. And if you ever find a way to get drunk, DON'T hesitate to call me."

He grinned at her in amusement, the action making her melt some on the inside. "I won't. Promise. Can't promise you anything on the first thing though." Warned the young man seriously.

Causing her to nod and hating the likelyhood of his being in danger being sooner rather then much, MUCH later. Especially with the Nemeton being activated and his having the rare honor of being a True Alpha of all things. The two stared at one another in silence for several moments, Cora's eyes having water in them and that was the last thing Scott ever wanted to see from her. As her in tears just shouldn't be a thing. Both seeing something strong in the eyes of the other but unable to bring forth words to describe or say them to the other. Their lips met in a soft but passionate filled kiss that Derek restrained himself from stopping since it was his little sister being kissed after all. The two parted after that. "Be safe, Cora." Scott told her strongly.

"I will, I'll call when I get in."

"I'll be waiting."

Cora nodded and started to walk away, but found herself turning back and kiss him again much to his surprise but happiness. The two let out shaky breaths afterwards. "Bye..."

"We'll see one another again. Just a matter of when." He told her in a strong and hopeful sounding way.

She nodded at that and hoped that might be soon rather then way later. The two pulled apart once again and Scott held on to her hand as she walked off until he had no choice but to let go. Derek wrapped an arm around his crying sister and gave a nod to Scott, who returned it. The new Alpha watched as the two left with a heavy pang in his chest and would remain where he was until the plane left. "You know… I wouldn't be against it." Remarked Derek quietly to his baby sister once they were in the air.

"Against what?" Asked the girl as she rubbed away the tears on her face.

"You and Scott." Replied the former Alpha and gaining a snort from Peter that both studiously ignored.

"R-Really?" As color her surprised on that!

Derek merely nodded. "Mm-hmm. He's a good kid and I couldn't think of anyone better for you then him." He told her seriously and surprising her even more while Peter just rolled his eyes but kept quiet.

Cora gave him a watery smile and the two had a hug. "Thanks, Der, that means a lot to me."

"No problem. Just don't tell him I said that or I'll deny it."

A giggle escaped her, a sound that warmed her older brother's heart considerably. "I won't. Promise."

 _Be safe, my Alpha, strong presence of my thoughts and holder of my heart._ Thought the girl to herself as she laid her head against Derek's side with his arm wrapped tightly around her.

None of them knowing what was to come in the future, Scott especially once he ended up meeting a girl named Kira several days after Cora had left.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoyed, even if it was a little saddening!**


End file.
